


This Is Halloween

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [43]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Rated for swearing, so many references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, it's Halloween for the Becket-Hansen family and they are celebrating together with creative costumes, games, and a tribute to those who aren't able to be there to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend it's Halloween day that I've posted this on, yeah? Happy Halloween, my lovelies!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this! I put a lot of work and research into it. Also, so many references! Can you be a Pokemon Master and catch 'em all? ;P
> 
> ****FYI, we skip ahead a year because it's the next Halloween. Keegan is now 7 years old and in a different school.****  
>     
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim or Marvel comic book characters. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“Tendo, why won’t you just tell us? I don’t understand why Keegan’s costume is a secret.” Raleigh whined as he sat on the couch with his husband and Tendo.

“Yeah, Tendo, just tell us what she’s being.” Chuck plead only to receive a shake of a head from Tendo.

It was Halloween and Keegan’s class required the children to dress up. Keegan had come up with an idea and had sought help from Tendo and Alison for it. She said it was top secret and refused to tell anyone but Tendo and Alison.

Now it was Halloween morning and the Choi’s had come over to help Keegan get ready for school. Raleigh and Chuck had waited patiently since August when Keegan, Alison and Tendo had begun putting the costume together. They knew she was going as a hero, because she’d said she was going as a hero of hers, but they didn’t know who it was. All of their guesses were deemed incorrect. Today they would finally be able to find out who she was going as.

“Oh calm down, you can wait a few more minutes.” Tendo retorted with a roll of his eyes.

Chuck was about to reply with a sarcastic comment when Alison’s voice came from the bathroom.

“Tendo, could you come here for a second, please?” Alison called out.

Tendo got up from the couch and made his way to the bathroom while Chuck and Raleigh grumbled.

Tendo knocked on the bathroom door and said the password, the door slightly opening moments later and he was ushered in quickly, Alison locking the door behind him.

“What’s up?” Tendo asked as he surveyed his niece in her costume that he’d painstakingly helped put together.

He had to admit that it was pretty good; of course it was completely accurate or at least as accurate as he was legally able to make it. He’d be damned if he didn’t go all out on this costume. He’d seen this costume so much in his PPDC career; he’d have disowned himself if he got even the smallest thing wrong.

“What do you think? How does she look?” Alison asked and stepped back so she was standing next to Tendo, looking at Keegan.

Tendo felt a clench in his heart and he had to blink back tears. A lump was forming in his throat; he cleared his throat and nodded, not being able to speak momentarily.

“Perfect.” Tendo managed to say to his niece who was fidgeting under the scrutiny of the Choi’s.

“Well, almost perfect, actually. Here, these will complete the look. I got a friend who was able to make realistic looking fake tags. Unfortunately, I couldn’t put the Ranger number on there but other than that, they’re just like his.” Tendo explained and knelt down in front of Keegan and pulled a box out of one of the bags that had held parts of the costume.

The dog tags were the only thing that weren’t 100% accurate. The PPDC had a policy about keeping Rangers’ numbers a secret from the general public.

He unclasped the dog tags in his hand and Keegan let him put them around her neck, clasping them and stepping back to admire the girl. She held up one of the tags and read the inscription.

_Becket, Y_  
_Gipsy Danger_  
_PPDC_

“Now it’s perfect.” Tendo said and tucked the dog tags underneath Keegan’s top shirt.

Keegan was wearing a white shirt underneath a green zip up shirt accompanied by green pants, with black boots. The dog tags were peeking out from underneath the green shirt. The look was completed with a Gipsy Danger leather jacket, just like the ones her Daddy and Uncle Yancy wore.

“He’d have liked it.” Tendo added in a reverent tone as he smoothed down the collar on the Gipsy Danger jacket.

“Yancy wore his smoothed down, your Daddy being the cocky shit he was, wore it popped up.” Tendo said and smiled at the memory of the two striding into LOCCENT to bug Tendo while he was working. He felt two hands squeeze his hands, looking down to find his wife and Keegan with a hand in each of their own hands.

Keegan refrained from scolding her uncle for swearing, she didn’t want to upset him.

The three jumped, startled by the knocking on the bathroom door.

“Hey, hurry up or Keegan will be late for school!” Raleigh called through the door.

“We’re coming!” Tendo replied.

“Go sit in the living room!” Keegan added as Alison checked her hair. 

They’d decided to put it in a bun at the back of Keegan’s head.

“Alright, you got the look down. Shall we go out there?” Alison asked and Keegan nodded.

Tendo exited first with the two females following behind.

“Wait, you’re dressed as Raleigh?! That’s favoritism!” Chuck said when he saw his daughter.

“No, I’m Uncle Yancy.” Keegan said quietly, looking at Raleigh with an anxious expression on her face.

Raleigh pulled his daughter into a tight hug, not bothering to try to hold back the tears. He could feel wetness on his neck where his daughter was nestled in the crook of his neck and he tightened his grip on his daughter. He looked out of the corner of his eye when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Chuck’s. He had a bittersweet smile on his face.

Raleigh reluctantly put his daughter down when she started to squirm in his arms. He looked her up and down as she wiped her face with a tissue Alison had given her.

“Do you like it, Daddy?” Keegan asked, looking up at Raleigh with wide eyes, an expectant look on her face.

“I do. I like it very much, Keegs.” Raleigh spoke softly and nodded his head.

“It’s identical to Yance’s. How did you do that?” Raleigh asked, turning to Tendo and Alison.

“I happen to have a great memory, access to records, and I’m just all around awesome.” Tendo said, trying to lighten the mood.

“It’s amazing, Tendo, Alison. Great job, guys, really.” Chuck spoke up.

“Thank you.” Alison said.

“No problem, brother.” Tendo said as Raleigh engulfed him in a hug.

“Alright, so do you two want to stay here and hug or do we all want to get Keegan to school on time?” Chuck asked resulting in both Alison and Keegan lightly smacking his arms and shooting him a glare. 

Tendo and Raleigh separated and the group began getting Keegan and her stuff packed up.

After they’d dropped Keegan off at school, Tendo and Alison went their separate ways.

While Keegan was at school, Raleigh, Chuck, Mako, Stacker, and Herc were decorating the Becket-Hansen house for the Halloween party they were having later. Everyone except Chuck and Herc were being productive, instead the two Aussie’s were arguing. Chuck was unimpressed with Herc’s costume choice, despite it getting Keegan’s approval.

“Don’t you have any creativity? A RAAF pilot?” Chuck argued.

“You’re lucky I’m even dressing up, Chuck. If it weren’t for Keegan, I wouldn’t so quit your bitching, son.” Herc shot back.

“You couldn’t have come up with anything else? You’re half-assing it and using your old RAAF uniform? Oh come on, old man.” Chuck scoffed.

“Don’t call me that you little shit.” Herc hissed and Chuck rolled his eyes.

“Besides, you’re one to talk. You’re a vampire.” Herc pointed out.

“I happen to make a fucking sexy vampire, I’ll have you know. Just ask Raleigh, he’ll confirm this statement.” Chuck said cockily. Chuck laughed when Raleigh nearly fell off the step stool he was on while blushing.

Herc put his hands up in a gesture for Chuck to stop talking. He really did not need to know these things about his son.

“I’ll have you know that Keegan chose my costume for me. So, as the Wei triplets say, suck on that, kid.” Herc hissed out and turned his attention to his abandoned pile of decorations.

“Yeah, no, the only thing I suck on is Raleigh.” Chuck immediately replied with a smug grin. 

Raleigh choked on air and _did_ fall off the step stool this time, much to Chuck’s amusement.

“God-fucking-damnit, Chuck!” Herc swore and stormed towards the garage to help Stacker set up the bobbing for apples activity.

“You’re going to be the death of me someday, I swear.” Raleigh said once he’d picked himself up and could breathe properly again.

“Ah, but what a way to go.” Chuck replied with a smug grin in place and a wink sent his husband’s way.

“Get back to work or you’ll be the ones to explain to Keegan why the photo booth isn’t set up.” Mako said in a tone that said she was ordering you and threatening you at the same time.

Raleigh and Chuck nodded and went back to their tasks.

This year, they were going all out for Halloween. They’d looked up common Halloween party activities and treats. Mako had suggested a photo booth for everyone to take pictures. 

The party was Aleksis and Sasha’s idea. Raleigh and Chuck had found out that Keegan wasn’t invited to a Halloween party a girl from her class was throwing. Chuck had been furious and Raleigh had been upset. He had vented to the Russians about his hopes that now that Keegan was now a grade older and in a new school that she’d have more friends. She did, she had made many friends, just not with the girl throwing the party.

Sasha suggested they throw a party for Keegan with the family. The Kaidonovskys and the Wei triplets had missed last year’s Halloween party that Mako had thrown. They thought it would be fun to throw another one this year with everyone attending and they meant everyone. No one was exempt from attending unless on their death bed.

This party would be more elaborate than the last one. When first proposed, the Russians had merely stated, “go big or go home.”

Keegan had decided to stay home and party with her family. Instead of going trick or treating, the Russians promised Keegan bags upon bags of her favorite candy.

The Wei triplets had suggested a Chinese tradition of putting lanterns out to light and guide the departed spirits’ journey on earth on the night of Halloween. They had lanterns lined up outside, one for those close to them that had passed on and once it started to get dark, they were going to light them.

Once the house had been completely decorated and everything was set up, everyone took a break, going back to their respective homes. The party was set to start at five, giving Raleigh and Chuck two hours for Keegan to finish school work and touch up her costume.

When it had come time to pick up Keegan from school, Chuck went to pick her up. Raleigh had stayed home, having trouble with his costume.

Chuck was dressed as a vampire, a more modern vampire. He was dressed in jeans, a black button up shirt and had boots on. He’d found realistic looking fangs and had smeared fake blood along his bottom lip, trailing down his chin, and in various spots on his neck.

Raleigh was going as King Arthur and was dressed in clothing that was speculated to have been worn by those in Camelot during its time. He had a foam Excalibur, Chuck stating that it wasn’t fair that Chuck had a foam axe last year if Raleigh didn't get a foam weapon as well. Raleigh had rolled his eyes and assured his husband he was planning on getting a foam sword.

Chuck was waiting for Keegan in the pick-up area, aware that all the moms were staring at him. This wasn’t an unusual thing. When they’d switched Keegan to a different school, Chuck had complained to Raleigh that the moms still eyed him like a piece of meat when he went to pick up Keegan from school. He even dragged Raleigh with him on occasions to ward off the women but it didn’t stop them from eyeing him when he was by himself. This particular day, Raleigh had joked about Chuck needing to protect himself from the moms because he was looking particularly smokin’ hot in his costume. Chuck asked Raleigh if he could bring Excalibur with him when he went to go pick up their daughter but Raleigh refused.

Chuck helped distract himself from the mothers by texting his dad who was still refusing to change his costume. He was broken out of his little bubble only by the sound of his daughter’s excited voice.

“Papa!” Keegan exclaimed and ran towards Chuck.

Chuck knelt down to catch his daughter who launched herself at him. He hugged her back when she squeezed him tight.

“You okay, Keegs?” Chuck asked worried.

“Guess what, Papa?” Keegan grinned widely, soothing Chuck’s worries.

“What, Keegs?” Chuck grinned back, his daughter’s grin becoming infectious.

“I won the best costume award in the costume contest!” Keegan declared proudly and excitedly.

“Oh, baby doll, that’s great! I’m so happy for you!” Chuck replied and began to stand up as Keegan’s teacher approached the two.

Chuck smiled at her; she was a sweet girl, roughly his age, who was a far better teacher than Keegan’s teacher last year. So far, the Becket-Hansens hadn’t had any problems with her.

“Hello, Miss Bennett. Happy Halloween, love the costume.” Chuck greeted and nodded at the girl’s Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_ costume.

“Oh no, it seems you have been turned into a vampire!” Miss Bennett joked with a laugh.

“It’s okay; we’ve got him on a strict no human blood diet. He’s completely harmless. I heard Grandpa Herc say that I have him on a leash. I don’t though, that’s dangerous, he could choke.” Keegan said and the two adults chuckled.

“Well that’s good to hear. Thank you, by the way. I like your costume as well.” Miss Bennett said and Chuck nodded in thanks.

“I just wanted to come tell you that Keegan’s costume was a hit. Everyone loved it. You did a good job with it.” She complimented.

“Thank you but I can’t take any credit for it. I didn’t see it, let alone know what it was, until this morning. This work of wonder was put together by her Uncle Tendo and Aunt Alison.” Chuck said and Keegan nodded.

“Well, do tell them that they did a good job and everyone loved it. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go speak with Mrs. Barker. Have a fun Halloween!” Miss Bennett bid goodbye, Chuck repeating her goodbye.

“Tendo and Alison are going to be so excited to hear that, Keegs!” Chuck said as the two made their way to the car.

“Do you think I could tell Daddy?” Keegan asked tentatively.

“Why would you think you couldn’t, baby doll?” Chuck asked, looking at his daughter who was playing with her hands. 

“I don’t want to upset him.” Keegan said and Chuck stopped walking. He turned to face his daughter, kneeling down to look her in the eye.

“Hey, this is happy news. This shouldn’t upset him. And if it does, just remember it’s not you. You can tell him.” Chuck assured his daughter and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I know it’s not my fault when he gets sad about Uncle Yancy.” She said and gave him a small smile.

“Good. Now, let’s go home, I left your Daddy unsupervised at home.” Chuck said with a laugh. Keegan nodded and laughed in return.

Raleigh had cried and hugged Keegan tightly when she told him she won the best costume award. He repeatedly assured her that they were happy tears and that her Uncle Yancy would be both proud and his ego would have grown from all of it.

Before long, it was five and people were starting to show up. The three Becket-Hansens were dressed in their costumes. Chuck had managed to dress Max up as a jack-o-lantern. Herc, dressed in his RAAF uniform, had come over an hour early to help with last minute things. The house was all set up and ready for the whirlwind soon to come.

Tendo and Alison were the first to show up, not including Herc who had arrived early. Tendo had decided to dress up as a mob boss, a sharp looking suit sealing the look. Alison had decided to dress up as Mockingbird from the Marvel comics. Chuck had made sure her staves were foam as well.

It went as a general rule that the weapons that were part of the costumes had to be safe and not pose a threat to anyone.

Jazmine, Newt and Hermann were the next to show up. Jazmine was dressed up as Spider-Gwen and Newt was dressed as Spider-Man. Hermann, who had to have Keegan convince him to dress up, was dressed as Peter Parker in civilian clothes.

Everyone, Hermann included, had noticed a change in Hermann’s attitude now that Jazmine had wormed her way into the grouchy doctor’s life. It was a good change and Hermann found himself not fighting the change.

Mako and Stacker had shown up together, like they often did for family events. Mako was dressed as Sailor Saturn from _Sailor Moon._ Stacker was using his Heimdall costume again this year, he uncharacteristically explained why, as, “because fuck yeah Heimdall.” Everyone left it alone at that.

The Wei triplets had decided to go with a trio theme and dressed as the three wise monkeys. Cheung had make up drawn gauze bandages on his ears, make up was used to make them seem bloody as if they’d been gouged, blood dripping from his ears, and a sign on his shirt that said, “hear no evil.” Jin had contacts in that made his eyes look white, make up dark around his eyes with fake blood dripping from his eyes all combined to give the effect of empty, clawed out eye sockets. Jin also had a sign on his shirt that said, “see no evil.” Hu had used make up to create the look of having his lips sewn shut with some blood dripping from the corners of his lips, along with his brothers he had a sign on his shirt but his said, “speak no evil.”

The triplets had strategically used allusions so they could actually hear, see, and speak. They had tried to keep it tame so as not to scare Keegan, from her compliment on it, they figured it was a success.

Aleksis and Sasha were the last to show up, they’d had to stop and pick up three pumpkins, last minute, after three had broken on the drive to the Becket-Hansen house. The Russians had agreed to provide pumpkins to carve for the night.

Aleksis was dressed as a minotaur, his body looked how it normally did but he was wearing a metal helmet shaped like a bull’s head with what looked like fencing material with the squares in it, so you could see his face. When Chuck had asked him what he was, he replied with “the minotaur from Greek mythology.” Chuck nodded his head despite not knowing that much about Greek mythology.

Sasha was dressed as Valkyrie, specifically the Marvel comic character she said. She had her blonde hair in two braids, a foam sword and a foam spear. She was dressed in a black sleeveless body suit with black bands around her arms and wrists. She also had on black boots with a heel. 

Keegan had demanded that pictures be taken at the beginning of the party. Then they were going to light the lanterns as it would be getting dark then.

Raleigh watched Keegan run around showing everyone the pictures. He suspected that they’d be able to make an entire album from pictures of the party and of the ones that were taken as they set up. 

“Hey, it’s a good time to light the lanterns. No trick or treaters yet to disrupt us and it’s just starting to get dark.” Stacker said as he stood next to Raleigh by the snack table.

Raleigh nodded, his eyes not leaving his daughter. 

“I heard she won the best costume award. Tendo and Alison did a good job with the costume. Yancy would have liked it.” Stacker said and nodded his head in Keegan’s direction. 

“He’d be parading her around on his shoulder. His ego wouldn’t be able to take it.” Raleigh said in a bittersweet tone.

“You act like he was the only one with an attitude problem.” Stacker chuckled and gave Raleigh a knowing look. Stacker nodded in her direction again with a smile.

“Go on.” Stacker said, hanging in the air was an unspoken, “You gotta live.”

Raleigh made his way towards his daughter as Stacker began directing people towards the front door.

“Daddy!” Keegan said as Raleigh approached his daughter. He smiled and picked her up, putting her on his shoulder. She gave a squeal of laughter at his actions and he laughed with her.

“We’re going to light the lanterns.” Raleigh said as he made his way with his daughter on his shoulders, to the door.

“For Camelot!” Keegan called and pointed forwards causing Raleigh to laugh and pick up his speed.

“Well, in that case, let’s go!” He said.

Once everyone was gathered outside, candles were passed to each adult to light a coinciding lantern. 

“Do you want to help me light Uncle Yancy’s, Keegan?” Raleigh asked his daughter, angling his head to the side to look at her. She grinned widely and nodded. Raleigh put her down and the two kneeled in front of Yancy’s lantern.

“I miss you, man. I hope you can see your niece’s costume.” Raleigh whispered as he guided Keagan’s hand to light the lantern.

Keegan hugged Raleigh and he put her back on his shoulders after they’d stood up.

From her spot on Raleigh’s shoulders, Keegan watched as her family members each leaned down in front of lanterns, lighting it and whispering sentiments in hopes their departed family members could hear them. As the light began to leave, the lantern covered lawn looked like a close up version of the night sky with stars out. 

Raleigh put Keegan down a moment later. Keegan hung back at Yancy’s lantern when Raleigh made his way to his sister who was crying in front of the lantern for Dominique. Raleigh hugged his sister tightly. Keegan turned towards her uncle's lantern, in the corner of her eye she could see Stacker whispering to a lantern dedicated to Luna Pentecost, Stacker’s sister.

“Cheung said that some believe our ancestors’ spirits walk around at this time of the year and that the lanterns are supposed to help guide you.” Keegan explained to the lantern dedicated to her uncle.

“I really hope you’re here. I know my Daddy and Aunt Jazmine miss you a lot. So do others.” Keegan said and turned her head to the side where she heard Herc approach the lantern.

“Everyone tells me you’d have liked my costume. I wish you were here to see it, not just for me but for my Daddy and Aunt Jazmine. They really miss you. I wish I was able to get to know you. I love you, Uncle Yancy.” Keegan said and nodded towards Herc letting him know that she was finished.

Once everyone had had a chance to visit each lantern that they’d wanted to, they made their way inside. Trick or treaters were beginning to come out and Chuck wanted to get the candy ready.

Some of the games were started up, Newt had put on _The Nightmare before Christmas_ to play in the background, and Keegan manned the door with adult supervision. Whoever was by the door when someone rang the bell would answer the door with Keegan and distribute candy.

Later when it was past nine o’clock at night, they’d gone outside to blow out the lanterns. Cheung had assured Keegan that it was okay to blow them out, that the spirits wouldn’t get lost.

It was late when the party started to wind down. Keegan and Cheung had fallen asleep curled up together on the couch hours ago. Everyone was slowly taking their leave, bidding everyone goodbye.

Jin and Hu had decided to go home and leave Cheung there after Raleigh and Chuck had suggested the idea. Chuck had suggested the idea to Jin because Hu and Raleigh were busy taking pictures of the two sleeping on the couch.

Herc had decided to crash in the guest room, not wanting to drive home in his exhaustion.

It was almost two by the time Raleigh and Chuck were able to go to bed. Raleigh collapsed on the bed after taking off his costume; Chuck cursed the fake blood that was proving to be difficult to remove. He gave a quiet victory cry once he’d gotten it off and gone into his bedroom to collapse next to Raleigh.

“That was fun, draining but fun.” Raleigh slurred sleepily.

“I agree. We should do something like that next year.” Chuck said as Raleigh nodded before falling asleep. Chuck gave his husband’s forehead a kiss before he settled in and succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this! I love Halloween and this was lots of fun to write! 
> 
> I hope you all had a safe and happy Halloween! Did anyone dress up? I had two different costumes. My first one, I had a Cherno Alpha shirt on and was holding my Cherno Alpha jaeger plush. My second costume, I was dressed as an Espeon from Pokemon. On Halloween, I was sick and cold so I couldn't do my third costume (a forest fairy) and instead wore a shirt with Charmander's torch casting shadows of Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar. :) 
> 
> Did you catch the references I made to some of the actors' other roles? Those were fun to figure out what to do! I really love the idea of Stacker dressing up as Heimdall, like high quality cosplay costume, and genuinely loving Heimdall so I decided to not even try to top his last costume because there was no way I could do that. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support! <3


End file.
